ipb_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Kate
Kate is a main character of Barbarian's Lady. She is one of the human slaves bought by Bek. She is mated to Harrec. Kate has a pet Snow-cat named Mr. Fluffypuff ("Puff" or "Poof" for short). Description Kate is very tall with white blonde curls that frame her face, reaching to her mid back. Her hair is often described as cloud-like as her curls are tight and wild. She is muscular and can carry her unconscious mate. She has been compared to Brianne of Tarth from Game of Thrones. She has as a tattoo of a flower on her butt cheek. Personality Kate is competitive, though a poor loser, and somewhat insecure about her height and build. She doesn't realize that Harrec isn't making fun of her, he's flirting with her. Due to her strained relationship with her stepfather who was always pushing her further, she dislikes showing weakness to others. She is friends with Summer and Liz. History Kate grew up with her mother and stepfather. She had a poor relationship with her super strict stepfather, who pushed her into physical activities and weightlifting. She also worked at the family gym. She does feel her stepfather cares greatly for her mother. Kate was stolen and woke up in a cage on a dirty spaceship. She was held in the same cage as Chloe (Prison Planet Barbarian) for a while. She was held for a week before Trakan and Chatav bought her along with Gail, Elly, Summer, and Brooke. Kate befriended Summer and started to learn hunting from Liz and Raahosh. Barbarian's Lady Kate has had a crush on Harrec since the first day they met. Unfortunately, he only seemed to tease her with flirty comments. On the way to the Elder's cave to get language dump for the new humans, he convinced her to take a short cut over a glacier alone with him. While walking across, Kate accidentally pushed him into a crack in the ice. He was caught and broke his leg. After a night spent braiding strips of her clothing into a rope, he was able to get free. Unforunately, Harrec's problem with seeing his own blood caused him to pass out. Kate, practiced at weight lifting, managed to carry him to a hunter's cave. When he wakes it eventually became clear that his affection for her was genuine. The two spend his time recovering working on their fears. Harrec worked on not passing out at the sight of his own blood and Kate over her shyness about her budding relationship with him. By the time they left they had made good progress on both fronts and Kate agreed to move in with Harrec. They stopped a night at the Tribal Caves. Harrec was overcome by memories until a pair of snowcats attack. The couple successfully killed them. From inside the cave, they heard the sounds of a snowcat kitten. Clearly, the remains of the cave were the den of the snowcat family. Kate decided to adopt the kitten naming him Mr. Fluffypuff. They headed to Elders cave catching up with the others. Harlow and Mardok had been working on the ship all bitter season. Harlow tested out the restored medical bio scanner. It became clear that Kate was about to resonate. Terrified of the outcome she insisted that Harrec leaves with her so she wouldn't resonate to anyone else. They didn't make it far from the ship when they resonated with each other. Later History During Barbarian's Rescue, only days after they get together, both Kate and Harrec were captured by Szzt slavers. They were rescued by the end of the novel. They return with the larger group back to Croatoan. Gallery 28828787 10215847913179884 1971718581238886146 o.jpg|Kate and Harrec by Chloe Gross Category:Humans Category:IPB Characters Category:Characters Category:Not-Hoth Characters